


with a soul like mine

by yogurettemangolassi



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everybody Lives, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Injuries, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurettemangolassi/pseuds/yogurettemangolassi
Summary: His mum doesn't say anything but Reggie doesn't need her to. He's on his way to see his favourite people and it's the little moments like these where he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he doesn't need his parents' approval or affection.(It never lasts.)
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina & Reggie Peters, Reggie Peters (Julie & The Phantoms) & Everyone
Comments: 47
Kudos: 179





	with a soul like mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so this was supposed to be a short thing about Ray being a good dad for Reggie Bc it's what he deserves and then suddenly,,, i had 11 k words
> 
> Anyways, started making it, had a breakdown, bon appetit, pls enjoy ❣️
> 
> Also pls heed the warning tags and stay safe lovelies

Reggie is, for lack of a better word, absolutely fucked. 

It's been a long night, he feels like he barely slept a wink and he knows there's a bruise on his jaw that's gonna be hard to explain. 

(There's only so many times you can say _haha I'm so clumsy_ until people start asking questions. 

That's the last thing he wants. But also not the reason he's completely fucked.) 

The school building looms over him when he locks up his bike and he realises he has English after lunch. And he didn't finish writing his essay. And Ms. Paul had said she would call his parents if he fails one more time. And God, he's so fucked. Totally fucked. 

Maybe he can ask Alex, his bandmate has always been better in writing essays than he has.

"Dude!", Luke waves at him from the entrance and then frowns. "What happened to your face?" 

Luke grabs Reggie's face and _ouch_ he hadn't realised how much it actually hurts. 

(He's pretty sure his dad hadn't meant for the book to _actually_ hit him, he just wanted Reggie to leave. He shouldn't have stepped out of line like that.) 

Reggie wiggles out of his grip and says "Fell off my bike yesterday when I went home after practice." He kind of hates how easy it is for him to lie but then again, the alternative would be telling them and the thought alone makes him want to throw up right then and there. He sees Luke's concerned face and Alex' panicked one and he hears Julie asking _Reggie, do you need somewhere to stay?_

They've been there before and he doesn't want to live through that again. 

So instead he raises his palms and shows Luke that they're scratched. 

"Fell flat on my face", Reggie laughs and Luke doesn't need to know that the scratches are actually from trying to catch himself after he escaped the house last night. His friends have their own shit to worry about, they don't need to worry about Reggie too. 

Luke rolls his eyes at him and ruffles his hair which took _hours_ this morning, thank you very much. Then he asks "Did you write that essay about that book? What was it called, _Chasing a mockingbird_?" 

"You're hopeless, Patterson", a new voice chimes in and there's Alex, standing right next to Willie and honestly, Reggie knows how much courage it takes Alex just to be seen in public with his boyfriend and he's so proud. 

(Man, he loves his friends.) 

"So I take it you didn't do it either?", Reggie grins at Luke and hey, at least he's not alone in this. 

"You're both hopeless." 

"Don't be so mean", Willie laughs. "If I remember correctly you were about to ask Reggie for the calc homework." 

"I did _not-_ " 

They bicker all their way to class and Reggie is so, so glad for the distraction. He's tired and he's starving, mom forgot to do the shopping again and Reggie wasn't about to ask her for lunch money after the fight last night. Not that he ever does. 

( _Reggie, do you need to talk to an adult about this?_ ) 

He'll manage, Julie sometimes has an extra sandwich on her so he's holding out hope for one of Ray Molina's famous turkey sandwiches. 

He doesn't realise he zones out, fantasizing about that sandwich, until Alex snaps him out of it with an "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just thinking about lunch", he says with an easy smile and the worry in Alex' eyes lessens. Good, Reggie hates seeing Alex worry, it's the worst. The other boy already has too much to worry about. 

"What happened to your face?", he asks and Reggie cringes, because no matter what he says now Alex is going to insist on driving him around for the next week which makes _no sense_ , because their houses are not close to each other, _at all_. 

"I fell off my bike last night", Reggie lies and does the same spiel he did earlier with Luke and hates himself a little bit more for it. 

Alex narrows his eyes at him. "I'll pick you up tonight." 

"You really don't have to-" 

But Alex isn't listening to him, already walking ahead and pulling Willie with him, their hands intertwined. 

Man, he loves his friends. 

-

Reggie's sitting in his room, in the dark, contemplating if maybe Alex forgot about him. But Alex never forgets about him, so something must be seriously wrong. 

He came home that day to a silent house, which was nothing unusual actually. His parents were nowhere to be found but Reggie still tiptoed around the house up to his room as if he was walking around a minefield. 

(The fridge is still empty.)

Ms. Paul had taken one look at him that afternoon in English class and only shook her head at him. The one week extension on the essay was heaven-sent and he wasn't going to take it for granted, no way. He is going to write the best goddamn essay she had ever read. But not tonight, tonight is reserved for band practice. 

And if Alex doesn't show up in the next ten minutes they are going to be late. Alex is _never_ late. He's worried. 

The doorbell rings and Reggie jumps. His parents have keys and Alex always calls him because he parks down the road. If he gets murdered tonight he's gonna be so pissed at Alex. 

And Reggie's not scared, he's not. He's super brave as he creeps towards the front door of the bungalow, making sure he's not able to be seen through the glass. The figure behind it looks tall and it's already dark outside and he's got his phone clutched in his hand, ready to call Luke for backup. 

But then the doorbell rings again and Reggie calls out "Who's there?" and then immediately mentally kicks himself for that. _Stupid_ , the people who ask that question always die first in the horror movie. 

"It's Alex", comes a muffled voice from behind the door and it sounds like - 

Reggie doesn't hesitate to open the door then, and yep, Alex is full on crying, tears running down his cheeks. He pulls the taller boy inside. 

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like it when we come here but-" 

"Are you hurt?", Reggie interrupts him and tries to see if his friend is physically injured. Alex shakes his head and Reggie doesn't say anything, just pulls him into a hug. 

They stand like that for a while, Alex sobbing on his shoulder and Reggie trying his best to hold on to his taller friend. His heart is breaking for Alex and he doesn't even know why. 

"I'm sorry", Alex says and pulls away, wiping at his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. Then he looks around and frowns. "Where are your parents?" 

Reggie shrugs. "I don't know." 

Alex' frown deepens but before he can say anything Reggie pulls him into the kitchen and shoves him into a chair at the counter, getting to work. No matter what has Alex so messed up, it's nothing a good hot chocolate can't fix. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm making you hot chocolate." 

"Why?" 

"You're upset", Reggie says and puts the mug on the counter. "And when someone's upset they definitely need some hot chocolate." 

"Okay", Alex mumbles but he doesn't complain so Reggie keeps on going. 

It's quiet, Reggie first pouring the cocoa powder into the mug and then smelling the milk from the fridge to see if it's still good. Deeming it safe enough to not land them in the hospital with food poisoning, he pours it into the mug, stirs, and puts it in the microwave. It's quiet. 

Then-

"I told my mum." 

The microwave dings. 

Reggie winces and slides the hot mug over to Alex. 

"How'd she take it?" 

Alex snorts and Reggie shoots him an apologetic smile. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"She said she loves me still.", Alex starts and takes a sip. It's gotta be boiling hot. "She said she accepts me and that she understands." 

"That's great! I mean-", Reggie stumbles over his words but he's smiling nonetheless because this is good news! 

"But she said I can't ever tell anyone else."

Reggie's smile falls. 

"She said she's the only one who would understand and it's best to keep this to myself because no one else would get it", Alex hisses and suddenly he looks angry. "She said we don't need to talk about this again and I'm not supposed to tell anyone else in my family or in school because oh _Alex, what would they think?_ " 

He's gripping the mug so tight Reggie's worried it's gonna burst in his hands. 

"I don't know what I expected. I kind of wish she just outright said she hates me now instead of this- whatever this is." Alex shakes his head. "Maxine never cared, she was so cool with it." 

"Dude, that sucks", Reggie sighs and walks around the counter, sits down next to his friend and puts his head on his shoulder. "That's so shitty of your mum to say. And also, your sister is the coolest person ever." 

Alex takes a sip of his hot chocolate and nods. "This is good." 

Reggie grins because making his friends happy makes him happy. He grabs the mug out of Alex' hands, who protests slightly, and takes a big gulp which is a big mistake because the hot chocolate is still _so hot_. He chokes and splutters and Alex hits his back, which does not help _at all_. 

" _Dude_ ", Reggie coughs. "This is way too fucking hot, how did you drink this?" 

Alex laughs and takes his mug back. "I'm just hardcore like that." 

"Yes, you are", Reggie sighs and presumes his position on his friend's shoulder. "Your mum had no right to say that. You should be proud to be who you are and not have to hide it." 

"I know", Alex says and keeps drinking his molten lava. "I guess I should be glad she didn't kick me out or something. And I mean, she's right. I don't even know what my dad would do if he found out. There's nothing to be gained in telling him." 

"You totally don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to, bro", Reggie says and sits up straight, spinning around in his chair so that he's facing Alex. "But don't let your parents get to you, they don't know what they're missing out on." 

Alex shoots him a smile. "Thanks, Reg." 

"No problem. You know I love you, dude."

"Love you, too", Alex sighs and kind of deflates in his chair, all the anger dissipated. "I just don't know what to do."

He looks so sad and Reggie absolutely cannot let that stand. "Wanna have a sleepover?" 

"A sleepover? What are we, eight?" 

"Sixteen, actually", Reggie says and jumps out of his chair. "When was the last time we proper had a sleepover at mine?" 

"I'm seventeen. And, I don't know, it's been ages, dude." 

Alex rolls his eyes at his antics after Reggie finally finds some snacks and whoops with joy and his tone is dismissive but Reggie knows his friend. Alex so wants a sleepover. 

He rips the single bag of chips open and holds them under Alex' nose. 

"All this and a super dope movie night could be yours if you just say yes to the sleepover." 

"Reg, it's a school night-" 

"Come on! You're so boring, live a little!" 

"I don't know-" 

"You can have my softest flannel." 

Alex' eyes light up. "The red one? For how long?" 

"Until the weekend." 

"Okay, deal. Hand me the chips." 

-

_julie and the fat ones 👻_

_Jules 👑_ : guys where are you

_Jules 👑_ : helloooooo

_Jules 👑_ : i can't believe u ditched us 

_Jules 👑_ : the disrespect 

_Luke Patterson (sunset curve)_ : if you guys are having fun without me rn consider our friendship 

_Luke Patterson (sunset curve)_ : 🌟 over 🌟

_Luke Patterson (sunset curve)_ : you did NOT just send me a snap but ignore me in the gc

_Luke Patterson (sunset curve)_ : ARE YOU HAVING A SLEEPOVER WITHOUT ME 

_Luke Patterson (sunset curve)_ : ANSWER ME COWARDS 

_Jules 👑_ : alex, reggie come get yall mans 

_Jules 👑_ : he's annoying 

-

Reggie's in a hurry, he was supposed to meet the others _ages_ ago but he just finished writing his introduction to the essay and he still has to pack his bag and-

"Reggie!" 

He pokes his head out of his bedroom door and is greeted with his mum standing at the top of the stairs. 

"Yes?" 

"Are you going somewhere?", she asks and leans against the wall. Today seems to be a good day, his dad is still at work and she's in a good mood. Reggie grins. 

"Julie wanted to take us to this really cool pizza place a few blocks from the pier! She said they serve pizza with unlimited toppings, can you imagine that? All the toppings I want, and I mean _all of them?_ That's-" 

His mum waves her hand at him and Reggie shuts his mouth. Right. 

_Do you ever shut up?_

"Take your keys with you when you leave, I'll be visiting your aunt tonight", she says and Reggie doesn't understand why she's telling him this. He hasn't left the house without keys since that one time his parents forgot to tell him they were working late and he had to haphazardly climb into Luke's bedroom just so he wouldn't sit outside on his porch all night. 

_If you ever need a place to stay, just say the word._

"Sure thing, mum", he says and his mother nods and makes her way downstairs again. Then she turns around and Reggie hopes that maybe she would ask him to spend some quality time, go shopping, ask him about school (okay maybe not that one). _Something, anything._

"Also, clean up downstairs before your dad comes home. You and Luke really made a mess." 

Reggie doesn't bother to correct her on the fact that that was Alex so he just mumbles a _yes_ and watches his mum make her way downstairs. His phone buzzes. 

_I ain't ever seen 6 pretty best friends 👀_

_Julie🌸_ : so are you guys coming or what 

_Julie🌸_ : I swear if any of you ditch me again you're gonna catch these hands

_Luke🌭_ : ooohhhh I'm so scared 

_Flynn🔥_ : you should be

Reggie is kind of relieved to see that he's not the only one who's going to be late. He quickly shoots back a text and starts looking for his jacket. 

_I ain't ever seen 6 pretty best friends 👀_

_Reggie_ : im gonna be late :( pls order a pizza for me 

_Willie👽_ : what toppings do you want 

_Reggie_ : all of them 

_Alex🥁_ : jesus

_Alex🥁_ : also grab a jacket everyone, it's chilly 

Reggie smiles down at his phone. Trust Alex to be the mum friend. He ruffles through his cabinet and the clothes that are strewn all over his floor and he even looks under his bed but his jacket seems nowhere to be found. And he's already _so late_. 

He flies down the stairs, bag slung over his shoulder and only narrowly avoids introducing his face to the floor when he misses the last step. 

"Mum, have you seen my jacket?", he calls but doesn't get an answer. His mum is standing in the kitchen doorway, frowning at her phone and not listening to him. He presses past her and sure enough, his blue windbreaker is slung over the back of the chair at the counter. 

It's been a while since it was chilly enough in LA, he realises as he pulls it on and the sleeves only reach up to the middle of his forearm. Or maybe he washed it too hot last time. Anyways, he can't go out like this. Alex makes fun of him enough for wearing ripped skinny jeans. He's _not_ emo. 

He discards the windbreaker and decides that he'll be fine like this. His flannel is still with Alex and he would never ask him to give it back so soon, not if it makes him that happy. And really, how chilly can it be. 

"Mum?" 

His mum turns around but doesn't put down her phone. "Yes, sweetie?" 

"I need a new jacket", Reggie says.

"What do you need a new jacket for?", she snaps and finally looks up. "What happened to the old one? Did you ruin it?" 

"It's too small." 

"Sure, hon." She sounds dismissive but Reggie's used to it. 

He beams and brushes past his mum out of the door. "Thanks, mum! See you tomorrow!" 

His mum doesn't say anything but Reggie doesn't need her to. He's on his way to see his favourite people and it's the little moments like these where he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he doesn't need his parents' approval or affection. 

(It never lasts.) 

-

_Sunset Swerve 🌅_

_Luke_ : hey is anyone awake 

_Alexander the Great_ : luke it's 1 am 

_Reginald the Fifth_ : yea why 

_Luke_ : wanna go for a walk 

_Alexander the Great_ : luke it's 1 am 

_Luke_ : your point?

_Alexander the Great_ : yknow what 

_Alexander the Great_ : why not 

_Alexander the Great_ : luke I'll come by yours and we can drive to reggies and walk at the pier

_Reginald the Fifth_ : yay 😝 

_Luke_ : yay 🥺 

_Alexander the Great_ : never use that emoji again 

_Luke_ : 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

They arrive at the pier half an hour later and Reggie is already waiting for them on the bench in front of his house, under the streetlight that hasn't worked in years. Luke can't help but feel like something is wrong but when it comes to Reggie, he's always been hyper attentive, ready to drag him out of that house anytime. 

But then Alex slides onto the bench next to Reggie, nearly knocking the other boy over in the process, and Luke feels okay again. They laugh, way too loud for the time of day (night?) and there are no expectations here, no parents, no fighting. Just his best friends in the whole wide world. 

"I know why I'm up, why are you guys up?", Reggie says when Luke finally plants himself next to him. 

"I've got a presentation tomorrow morning", Alex sighs dramatically and throws a hand over Reggie's shoulder. "So I planned on staying up all night panicking about it." 

"Fun stuff." 

"You're gonna do great, dude", Reggie says and shoots Alex a smile. 

"Yeah, yeah. Why are you up?" 

Reggie shrugs. "Just couldn't sleep." 

Luke feels like there's more to that, a lot more. But he doesn't press it, he trusts Reggie enough to tell them if something's wrong. He _hopes_ Reggie knows to come to them if it gets too bad again. And also, he can relate, he's not up for talking about his parents right now. 

So he just says: "Same, dude."

Alex huffs and rolls his eyes at them. "God, you're both so full of shit." 

"Hey!", Luke protests and reaches over Reggie to push Alex who promptly pushes him back but all they manage to do is sandwich Reggie between them. 

"Really feeling the love tonight, guys." 

"Stop being repressed teenage boys and talk about your feelings", Alex says sternly and gives Luke one last shove before leaning out of reach. Damn his short arms. 

"You can't make me", Luke says and sticks his tongue out at Alex and pointedly ignores the _real mature, bro_. 

"Yeah man, Luke needs all his repressed teenage angst to write epic rock ballads and love songs about Julie", Reggie laughs and Luke is just about ready to haul both of them down to the beach and throw them into the ocean. 

"Why am I friends with you?" 

"You love us", Alex pouts and both of them give him puppy dog eyes at the exact same and if Luke didn't think it was cute he would think it's majorly creepy how in sync they sometimes are. 

"I think he loves Julie more though", Reggie teases and he and Alex snicker. 

"You guys are literally the worst." 

"No, we're not." 

"I literally hate you." 

"No, you don't." 

"I'm quitting the band." 

"You would never do that to Julie", Reggie says and Luke kind of hates that he's right. He knows he's not as subtle as he likes to think he is but it's not his fault that Julie is so pretty and that her hair is so soft and that he really, _really_ wants to hold her hand-

"Are you actually daydreaming about Julie right now?", Alex exclaims and rips Luke out of his thoughts. "Oh my God, you're a simp." 

"What's that?", Reggie asks. 

"It means that Luke is hopelessly and utterly in love with Julie Molina."

"I am _not-_ " 

"So you're a simp for Willie?" 

"Yes, he is!" 

"No I'm not!" 

"Guys, I'm simping for pizza." 

And this, this is exactly what Luke needed tonight. His dumbass friends distracting him from his worries. Distracting him from the horrible sinking feeling of disappointing his mother, of his father's dismissal when it comes to his plans for the future. He's sick and tired of it. 

And it should totally suck right now, it's the middle of the night and it's actually kind of freezing and they don't even go on a walk, they just kind of sit there and talk. But Luke loves it. He loves his best friends and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now. 

He might be full of teenage angst and everything at home and school is all doom and gloom but he thinks he's going to be okay. 

"Did you just seriously ask me what a cauliflower is?" 

"How am I supposed to know? I don't eat that much fruit." 

" _It's a vegetable!_ " 

Yeah, he's gonna be okay. 

-

"My parents are going to kill me", Luke sighs and sits himself next to Julie. 

"Did you fail your calc test?", Alex asks around a mouthful of sandwich. 

"Did you miss your curfew?", Julie says and pokes Luke in the side. He tries to tickle her back but Alex' pointed look stops him in his tracks. He's _not_ in love. 

"Oh, did they catch you smoking under the bleachers again?", Willie chimes in. 

"I failed my calc test", Luke admits and puts his head in his hand. "What am I gonna do? They'll never allow me to play the gig next week." 

"Dude, if you cost us our gig I'm seriously going to kill you!" 

"Chill, Molina." Luke dodges a hit to his shoulder. "I'm gonna figure something out." 

"We can't cancel another gig, guys", Flynn says and leans over to hit Luke's other shoulder. "Why didn't you just ask Reggie for help?" 

"I don't know, I kind of forgot." 

"You kind of _forgot?_ ", Julie shrieks and wow, her voice can go really high. 

"Okay we gotta calm down", Alex says, trying to be the responsible one, like always. "We'll figure something out. Maybe you can retake it?" 

"Dude, Mr Schaefer _hates_ me. Like absolutely, one hundred percent _loathes_ me." 

"You fucked up big time, Patterson." 

"I _know_! Help me!" 

"I'm gonna kill you", Julie hisses. "This is what it's come to. I can already see the headline. _Up and coming band Julie and the Phantoms disbands after lead singer kills lead guitarist._ " 

"I'd come back to haunt you, you can't get rid of me that easily", Luke grins and even though Julie narrows her eyes he knows he's forgiven by the slight smirk that plays at her lips. 

"Stop ogling each other!" 

Luke shoots Alex a dirty look but only gets the finger in return. 

"By the way", Flynn chimes in and takes a bite out of her apple, making the next half of her sentence hard to understand. "Has anyone seen Reggie today? He wasn't in biology." 

"Oh yeah, we usually have first period together but he wasn't there", Willie says. "Did something happen?" 

"He seemed fine last night", Alex frowns and looks at his phone under the table, just like Luke but there are no new messages from Reggie. 

"Last night? What did you guys do last night?", Julie asks and Luke immediately feels guilty for not asking her to come. 

"We just kinda sat and talked", Alex explains, still staring at his phone. "Luke needed a distraction." 

"Wha- I didn't! You did!" 

"And you didn't invite us? Rude", Flynn says and pretends to throw her apple at Luke. Luke pretends to be scared. 

"It was one in the morning, I didn't wanna wake you-" 

"Okay nevermind. If you'd have woken me up at one in the morning the headline would've been _Up and coming band Julie and the Phantoms disbands after manager kills lead guitarist._ " 

"Why is everyone out to get me today?", Luke complains and puts his head on the table. He hates his friends. 

"Because you're a dumbass." 

"Thanks Flynn." 

"Like literally. Head empty, no thoughts."

"I get it, Flynn." 

"Can we get back to the fact that Reggie is missing?", Alex intercepts, furiously typing a message. 

"Relax, Alex", Willie says and puts a hand on Alex' shoulder. "He's not missing, maybe he just overslept." 

"Yeah", Julie starts. "Or maybe he messed up his timetable. It wouldn't be the first time." 

"Right, I bet he messed up his sleep schedule so bad last night he just didn't get out of bed this morning", Luke agrees but he finds it hard to believe the words he's saying. There's a feeling of dread somewhere deep in his stomach and it's not because of his math grade. 

"Well, excuse me for being worried", Alex snaps. "We all know what happened last time he stopped showing up." 

The table falls quiet, no one really knows what to say to that. Alex is right. No one wants a repeat of last time. 

_You should really talk to an adult about this, Reggie._

_I'll be fine._

"Hey, wanna skip afternoon classes and look after Reggie?" 

-

_I ain't ever seen 6 pretty best friends 👀_

_Luke🌭_ : Reggie we're in front of your door 

_Luke🌭_ : you got five minutes 

_Luke🌭_ : alex is about ready to kick this door down and I don't know how much longer Willie can hold him back 

It takes Reggie about four minutes to open the door. Alex storms inside and grabs him by the shoulders, scanning him up and down. Luke is close behind, desperate to see that his best friend's okay. 

"You scared the shit out of us, man", Alex says and pulls Reggie into a hug. 

"What did I do?" 

"Dude, you kinda went MIA on us all day", Willie says and closes the door behind him. "Are your parents not home?" 

Reggie shakes his head. "They're at work." 

"Why weren't you at school?", Julie asks and also plasters herself to Reggie's side. "We missed you." 

"Well", Reggie starts and he looks a bit embarrassed and Luke does _not_ like that. "I overslept today and when I woke up my parents were already gone and couldn't drive me." 

"What do you mean? You ride your bike to school every morning." Alex pulls back and Reggie stumbles, Julie not enough to hold his weight. Luke surges forward to catch him. 

"Dude, what the hell?" 

Reggie straightens himself and shoves Luke off of him. He favours his right leg and Luke feels a familiar mix of concern and anger on behalf of Reggie course through him. 

"I might have hurt my leg." 

"You _what?_ What happened?", Alex says and moves to check Reggie over again but Willie motions for him to give their friend some space. Luke thanks God for Willie every day. 

"I got home last night after we talked and I didn't wanna turn on the lights so I wouldn't wake my dad so I tripped up the stairs." 

"Don't you mean you tripped _down_ the stairs?", Julie asks gently. "Also maybe we should sit down." 

"No, I tripped _up_ the stairs", Reggie says when Luke and Flynn move to his side to help him to the living room. "I was walking upstairs and then I tripped." 

"You're ridiculous." Alex only sounds mildly hysterical and Luke is proud of him that he's not entirely flipping his shit right now. "I'm gonna make hot chocolate." 

Alex disappears into the kitchen and Luke positions Reggie on the beat up couch in the living room. 

"I hate to be the sensible one", Flynn sighs. "But maybe we should take you to a doctor." 

Reggie's eyes go wide and Luke knows what he's going to say before he says it. They've done this before. 

"No, no, I'm good. It's not that bad, I'll be fine." 

"This is not _fine_ , Reggie", Luke says and wraps an arm around his best friend's shoulder. 

"Did you tell your parents that you're hurt?", Julie chimes in and her voice is so gentle. Luke doesn't understand how not everyone is in love with Julie Molina. 

"I didn't get the chance to." 

"Okay, when are they back?" 

"I don't know", Reggie admits. "Depends. Sometimes they'll come straight home after work and sometimes they won't be back until evening." 

He looks so uncomfortable and Luke wants nothing more than to just wrap him in a blanket and let him re-watch Star Wars for the millionth time. But they need to deal with this first. 

"I'll say it again", Flynn speaks up. "We gotta take you to a doctor and get you checked out." 

"I agree", Willie says. "Reggie, we just want you to be okay." 

Reggie mumbles something and even Luke, who's sitting right next to him, can't make it out. 

"What was that, buddy?" 

"You know I can't afford that", Reggie mutters. "They're already fighting about money." 

For the second time that day, the room falls silent because no one knows what to say. 

"You know what", Julie says and kneels in front of Reggie on the floor. "What if I take you to my house and Tía Victoria can check you out? She's a nurse. And only if it's really bad we'll tell your parents, okay?" 

Thank God for Julie Molina. Luke really doesn't know what they did to deserve her in their life. 

Reggie still looks hesitant, though. But the only puppy dog eyes that are stronger than his are Julie's. No one says no to Julie Molina. 

"Alright", he breathes and everyone visibly relaxes. That's when Alex walks in, a tray of hot chocolate in his hands. It's Reggie's turn to pout. "Can we first drink hot chocolate, though?" 

"Sure, Reggie. Anything." 

-

_I ain't ever seen 6 pretty best friends 👀_

_Julie_ : hey guys 

_Julie_ : we just got out of the ER and guess what it was actually broken 

_Julie_ : this dumbass walked around on a broken ankle for a day 

_Drummer_ : oh my fucking God 

_Drummer_ : im gonna kill him next time I see him 

_Drummer's boyf_ : did you guys get ahold of his parents? 

_Julie_ : nope, still nothing 

_Julie_ : dads been trying 

_Julie_ : he looks pretty angry 

_Guitarist_ : i am too 😠

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : me too 😠

_Julie_ : doesn't matter rn 

_Julie_ : all that matters is that Reggie's ok 

_Bassist_ : im okwy

_Guitarist_ : Reggie!!!!! 

_Bassist_ : lukree

_Julie_ : omg Reggie wtf they said they'd take you straight to surgery 

_Bassist_ : they said I couls havw m phone 

_Bassist_ : bfore surreey

_Drummer_ : okay… 

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : omfg hahahha 

_Bassist_ : love you 

_Bassist_ : ❣️❤️💞💓💗💌💋❤️🧡💜💚

_Julie_ : we love you too stupid 

_Guitarist_ : love you too reg 

_Drummer's boyf_ : ❣️❣️

_Drummer_ : i love you too even though you're the bane of my existence 

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : get well soon reg 

-

"So, when are you going to ask Julie out?" 

Luke almost stumbles and that would've been really embarrassing because he's  
super bad at running so PE is bad enough already. He can jump around on a stage all night and barely break a sweat but ask him to run a mile? That's a big no on his part. 

"What are you doing here?", he asks Flynn who started running beside him. He swears she came out of nowhere. "We don't even have the same PE class." 

Flynn waves her hand at him. "Irrelevant. Answer my question." 

Luke knows there's no escaping Flynn until he answers her questions, so he relents. He's honestly surprised it took this long. 

"I don't know", he admits. "I'm kinda scared she only sees me as a really good friend, you know?" 

"You really are the stupidest member of Sunset Curve." 

"Hey! I thought we all agreed Bobby was the most stupid." 

"Okay, true, you're close second though. Get your head out of your ass and ask Julie out." 

Luke gasps and it's only partly because he's thinking about Julie right now. He gestures for Flynn to get off the track. She rolls her eyes and Luke hates that his friends are all so athletic. It's the worst. 

"I'm scared", he says and puts his hands on his knees and ignores his teacher's glares. "Where do I even take her? How do I ask her? Every time I think I about talking to her my thoughts get all jumbled and I want it to be perfect because _she's_ perfect and-" 

"Okay, you need to chill the fuck out", Flynn laughs. "She _likes_ you, dude. You could ask her to go to McDonald's with you as a first date and she'd love it." 

"You think?" 

"I _know_. Don't do that, though. As her best friend it would be my job to kill you if you don't come up with something better." 

"See! I can't think of anything that would be good enough for her." 

Flynn looks actually thoughtful at that. "What about something you both like? Like, I don't know, music?" 

"I could write her a song?" 

"That's so fucking cheesy", Flynn says and pretends to gag. "I don't know." 

"How about a concert? I could take her to a concert?" 

"You know what, Patterson", Flynn smirks. "That's not a horrible idea." 

"Thanks, I have my moments." 

"Let me know if you find a good gig and I'll get you backstage passes", she says and pats his shoulder. "Make sure it's someone Julie likes." 

"How are you going to get us backstage passes? You don't even have a job?", Luke asks, still somehow out of breath. But Flynn ignores him. 

"Flynn?", he tries again, but Flynn is already halfway gone, waving over her shoulder. 

He might be out of breath (God, he really needs to build up some stamina, this is ridiculous) and he's kind of worried about Flynn's maybe illegal ways of acquiring tickets but he's _excited_. He's gonna ask Julie on a date. Luke is going to ask _Julie Molina_ on a date. _Julie_. The most talented and amazing person to ever exist. Oh man. 

"Dude!", someone calls and Luke turns his attention back to the track he's supposed to be running on. Alex is waving at him. "Stop making heart eyes at no one!" 

"I'm not making heart eyes!" 

"Simp!" 

" _Shut the fuck up!_ " 

He decides to ignore Alex (who's _killing_ this mile run, damn his long legs) and to also ignore his teacher who's gesturing for him to get back on the track. Luke has decided long ago to give up on his PE grade so he walks up to the bleachers where Reggie's sitting, his head in his hand and left leg in a cast. 

"Hey, dude", he greets his best friend and plops right next to him, putting his head on Reggie's shoulder. "How're you holding up?" 

"Better than you, I think", Reggie teases and if Luke weren't already all red in the face he would definitely be blushing. 

"You try running a mile and then we'll talk", Luke says but he knows it's a weak jab. He's the only one unable to, even Julie's faster than him and her legs are like so short. 

"Honestly, I'd love to run right now", Reggie sighs and wistfully watches Alex do another lap. "It's freezing up here." 

"Where's your jacket then? You know you run cold, Reg." 

"Must've forgot it", Reggie says but he looks sheepish in a way that Luke knows means he's lying. But Reggie doesn't do well under pressure so he decides not to push. 

"How's your leg?" 

Reggie sighs. "It's okay. The painkillers definitely help." 

Luke grimaces and pats his shoulder. "We're just glad you're okay, buddy." 

"Me too", Reggie smiles and Luke deems it genuine enough that he decides to ignore the dark circles under his friend's eyes. 

They sit for a bit, watching their teacher shout at their classmates to run faster and laughing when Alex gives them the finger. 

"You know", Luke suddenly starts, no longer able to hold it in. "I'm gonna ask Julie out." 

Reggie gasps and punches his shoulder. "Finally! You guys could've been married by now, why the fuck did you wait so long?" 

"I'm not gonna ask her to marry me, it's just a date", Luke laughs. 

"Yeah, okay, you would probably need to ask Ray first anyways." 

"I'm not looking forward to that."

Reggie giggles and suddenly Luke is yanked into a hug. 

"I'm proud of you, dude." 

Luke wraps his arms around Reggie and makes a mental note to remind him tomorrow to bring his jacket because, jeez, he's cold. "Thanks, bro." 

-

_the bisexual club (+one lesbian)_

_Flynn❣️😜_ : so we have a situation 

_Julie_ : did you stalk your neighbor again 

_Julie_ : i already told you you're gonna keep seeing upsetting stuff if you do that 

_Flynn❣️😜_ : no I've grown since then 

_Flynn❣️😜_ : im not that person anymore 

_Bassist_ : omg do you have a crush 

_Flynn❣️😜_ : literally how did you guess that 

_Bassist_ : im smart like that

_Julie_ : WHAT WHO 

_Flynn❣️😜_ : ok don't hate me 

_Bassist_ : holy fuck is it Carrie 

_Julie_ : Carrie Wilson????!!!?? 

_Flynn❣️😜_ : literally Reggie how the fuck 

_Bassist_ : 😎😎😎

_Julie_ : i repeat: CARRIE WILSON?????? 

_Flynn❣️😜_ : yes Carrie Wilson 😔

_Julie_ : how and why 

_Flynn❣️😜_ : i just realised i wanted to kiss her more than I wanna punch her in the face 

_Flynn❣️😜_ : i know it's very unfortunate 

_Bassist_ : the heart loves who it loves 

_Julie_ : okay Shakespeare 

_Julie_ : Flynn how could this happen 

_Julie_ : you useless lesbian 

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : don't judge me pls

_Julie_ : too late 

_Bassist_ : so what are you gonna do about it 

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : you think she's gonna punch me in the face if I ask her out? 😔

_Julie_ : very likely 

_Bassist_ : probably 

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : 😔😔😔😔😔

_Bassist_ : rip flynn

_Julie_ : we'll always remember you 😣

_Bassist_ : it's so tragic, really 😶

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : guys this is really a crisis tho 

_Julie_ : sometimes I can still hear her voice 

-

In the end it's a measly little cold that does him in. 

Julie takes one look at Reggie during lunch and says "You're coming over after school today." 

And well, there's no arguing with Julie Molina once she's made up her mind. 

That's why Reggie is sitting at the counter of the Molina kitchen, rambling about how Ms. Paul gave him another extension on the essay because he spent a few days really doped up on pain medication. Julie is grinning at him and flips the grilled cheese in her pan. 

"You're a really lucky guy. Luke immediately got an F on that essay. No extensions." 

"Yeah, I'm so happy I broke my ankle", Reggie laughs and then sneezes. Three times. Loudly. 

"Ew, gross", Julie complains but hands him a tissue anyways. "You gotta drink some tea." 

Reggie makes a face. "I hate tea." 

"How do you hate tea? You like coffee, it's essentially the same thing", Julie says and leans over to flick the kettle on. 

"It's really not." 

"Bean juice, leaf juice. Same difference." 

His day had started off miserable, his parents still mad about the very high hospital bill and his head already pounding with a headache that only promised to get worse. But here, in Julie's kitchen, where the heating actually worked and the promise of Julie Molina's famous grilled cheese? He felt a lot better already. 

Julie puts a tea bag into a mug (it says _World's Okayest Sister_ , courtesy of Carlos) and gestures for him to get the kettle so she could take care of the food. Wobbling dangerously, Reggie makes his way around the counter. 

"Please don't fall", Julie says and eyes him carefully. "I think Dad would actually have a heart attack if you get injured again." 

Famous last words. 

Reggie leans against the counter and grabs the mug, kettle in the other hand. "I think I can handle pouring water into a mug." 

Maybe he's actually more stupid than he thought because for some reason, he cannot handle pouring boiling water into a mug. He looks up to give Julie a reassuring smile and it is in that moment he manages to pour the water over his hand. 

He doesn't register it at first but then his hand starts _burning_ and he drops the mug with a yelp, causing Julie to startle and drop the plate she just carefully arranged two sandwiches on. Reggie flinches. 

"Oh my God, are you okay?", she asks and Reggie's hand is turning red and there's two shattered ceramics on the floor. Yeah, he's not doing too great. 

"I think I burned my hand." He sounds numb. 

Julie rushes over and gently takes the kettle from him, puts it on the counter and then inspects his hand. 

"Yup, that looks painful", she hisses and maneuvers him over to the sink. "Run that under cold water for a couple of minutes. I'm gonna go get you some cream for that." 

She turns around to leave, then faces him again. "Don't move! You're a hazard to yourself." 

He desperately wants to defend his honor and say that the still healing bruise on his face and the broken ankle are not really his fault.

(He's pretty sure his dad didn't even mean to push him that hard and he certainly didn't predict Reggie tripping over nothing and then tripping down the stairs. So maybe it _is_ Reggie's fault.) 

But he keeps his mouth shut and just nods. The cold water is doing wonders for his burned skin. 

Julie runs up the stairs but Reggie doesn't get a moment to himself because Ray emerges from his study, probably looking to see what caused all the ruckus and suddenly Reggie is very aware that he just dropped a mug and caused Julie to drop a whole _plate_ and the kitchen is a mess. And oh fuck, it's all his fault. 

"Is everything okay?", Ray asks but then he spots the mess on the floor and Reggie still holding his hand under the tap and his eyes go wide. "Oh dear, what happened?" 

( _Reggie, I really think you need some help. Like not from us but from a grown-up._ )

Reggie feels panic clawing up his throat and his chest starts feeling tight but he wills himself to calm down because this is _Ray_. Ray is not his dad. Ray will probably understand that it was an accident. Probably. He didn't mean to. 

The pressure behind his eyes is building and Reggie doesn't think he can blame it on his cold. 

"I didn't mean to", he breathes and _fuck_ get it together, Peters. This is _Ray_ , he makes you sandwiches and comes to all the gigs. He drove you to the hospital, for God's sake. "It was an accident." 

"What, you didn't trash my kitchen on purpose?", Ray chuckles but there's still a slight frown on his face and Reggie is not panicking, no, he's _not_. "Did you hurt yourself, Reggie?" 

He's not thinking straight, Reggie knows. The crease between Ray's brows would be interpreted as concern by anyone else but all Reggie can see is anger. He knows it's Ray and Ray would _never ever_ hurt him but Reggie sees him coming closer and all he can think of is that he broke a mug and a plate and now there's tea and grilled cheese all over the ground and he didn't clean it up in time and his dad is gonna be real angry and-

"Reggie? Are you okay?" 

And Ray is right in front of him and raises his hand and Reggie is so lost in his own head that he flinches. 

The concern on Ray's face morphs into horror and _fuck_ Reggie fucked up. Again. He feels like that's all he does lately. 

Ray carefully lowers his hand but Reggie's panicking even more now because what is Ray going to think now. First he makes a huge mess in his kitchen and then he insinuates that he thinks Ray would, what, hit him? 

_Reggie, this is not normal_. 

"It's okay, Reggie. I know you didn't mean to, it's all good." 

He wants to scream that _no, it's definitely not all good!_ but he opts for just trying to regulate his breathing for now because he can't seem to get enough oxygen and he's embarrassing himself so hard right now. Ray is gonna hate him, oh my God _Ray is going to hate him_. 

"Reggie-" 

Reggie flinches again at the mention of his name and then he realises he's still standing at the counter with his hand under cold water, hyperventilating like an _idiot_. 

"I'm sorry", he chokes out and tries to look anywhere but at Ray but then he looks at the floor and the mug again and _fuck_. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to, I'm going to clean it up, I promise-" 

" _Reggie_ ", Ray says and his voice is firm and warm and Reggie can't help but hesitantly meet his eyes. "It's okay. Can I touch you?" 

Reggie doesn't think anyone's ever asked him that before. He's so shocked, he can't help but nod. 

Ray puts his hands on his shoulders. "You're alright. No one's going to hurt you. It's just a mug and a plate, they're like a dollar at the store. It's okay." 

Reggie nods and chuckles and then cringes because he sounds absolutely hysterical. He feels like he's going to burst into tears at any moment. He's so tense and he's not sure what he's going to do if he snaps. 

"We'll clean it up and get you a new mug of tea, how about that?", Ray says and gives him a smile that is so _kind_ and Reggie starts crying right then and there. "Oh dear, okay." 

Ray hugs him, gently and carefully, and Reggie clings to him like Ray is the only thing holding him together right now. He probably is. 

"Dad?" 

Reggie gasps but Ray doesn't pull away so he doesn't either. Great, now he's embarrassing himself in front of Ray _and_ Julie. He can't seem to stop the flow of tears. 

"It's okay, Reggie just got a little scared", Ray says which is the understatement of the year. "Get in here, Julie." 

Julie plasters herself to Reggie's side and he can't help but laugh again. Damn the Molinas and their power to make everything magically okay again. 

"You'll be okay", Julie hums and the tears keep coming because Julie doesn't even know what's going on and she's so _nice_. "I'll make you another cup." 

She detaches herself from Reggie's side and Ray also pulls away. Reggie already misses their warmth. 

Julie puts the kettle back on and Ray still has his hands on Reggie's shoulders. He's searching his face and Reggie suddenly feels really self-conscious. 

"I think we should sit down." Ray pushes Reggie towards the living room and he all but collapses onto the couch. Ray sits down in the armchair in front of him and he's still watching Reggie, who just wants to disappear at this point. He just had a total breakdown in front of _Ray_. And Julie. He's pretty sure he's never going to live this down. 

He feels his breathing going fast again and his chest starts going tight and if he doesn't get out of his own mind right now he's going to cry again. 

"So, Reggie", Ray starts. "Julie told me you and Alex developed telepathy?" 

_What?_

"Oh my God, they totally did", Julie laughs as she carries two steaming mugs into the living room. She sets one of them down in front of Reggie but instead of chamomile tea, he sees a mountain of whipped cream and marshmallows. He raises an eyebrow at Julie who only shrugs. "It looked like you really needed a hot chocolate." 

Reggie shoots her a smile and Julie hands the other mug to her dad before she plops down next to Reggie and snuggles up to his side. 

"I was painting Alex's nails and he said that Reggie would totally ask me to do his next. But he would want a really emo color like black and red", Julie teases and squeals when Reggie pokes her side. "And I swear, in that exact moment Reggie texted me asking if I could paint his nails black for the next gig." 

Ray laughs and Reggie takes a sip of his hot chocolate, blushing. It's heavenly, maybe even better than the hot chocolate Alex makes. Not that he would ever tell him that, Alex takes pride in his hot chocolate making skills. It would crush his spirit. 

"Since then Alex is one hundred percent convinced that Reggie can read his thoughts even from miles away." 

"It's true, I can", Reggie mumbles into his whipped cream and Julie grins up at him. 

"I wanna have telepathy with you guys, too." 

"Are you sure about that, mija?", Ray laughs. "Three teenage boys, constantly in your head?" 

Julie pulls a face and Reggie also has to laugh. There's still tears threatening to fall but he feels a little better already. 

"Also this tea is really good, Jules, thank you." 

"You're welcome, I put a tea bag into hot water." 

Ray grabs a peanut from the bowl on the table and throws it at Julie. Reggie takes another sip of his hot chocolate and thinks yeah, he's going to be alright. Eventually. 

And later, when he takes his pain meds and inevitably falls asleep on the Molina's couch and Ray takes Julie aside to ask about Reggie's home life, well, he doesn't need to worry about that just now. 

-

_pure himbo defense squad_

_Julie_ added _Drummer, Drummer's boyf, Guitarist, Flynn❣️🤪_ to the chat 

_Julie_ : guys we gotta do something about Reggie 

_Julie_ : he was over today and had a total freak out because he broke a mug and dad is super concerned 

_Julie_ : and I am too tbh 😶

_Drummer_ : what??? Is he okay???? 

_Julie_ : he's fine, he's asleep now 

_Drummer_ : one day I'm gonna have a heart attack Bc of him 

_Drummer_ : he'll be the death of me 

_Guitarist_ : oh fuck 

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : oh damn 

_Julie_ : im pretty sure it's getting bad again 

_Drummer's boyf_ : oh jeez 

_Drummer's boyf_ : what do we do? 

_Guitarist_ : there's not much we can do if he doesn't wanna talk 

_Drummer_ : we gotta watch out for the blue and black flannel 

_Drummer_ : that's our best shot 

_Guitarist_ : you're right 🤔

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : i am confusion 

_Julie_ : explain 

_Drummer_ : okay so yknow how Reggie has like flannels in every color 

_Drummer_ : he unconsciously wears them depending on his mood 

_Guitarist_ : it's pretty funny actually 

_Drummer's boyf_ : wtf 

_Julie_ : how tf did you even notice that 

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : and I thought only Luke had a sad flannels 

_Drummer_ : irrelevant 🤠

_Guitarist_ : blue and black flannel means "I'm super emotional and willing to talk about it if pushed" 

_Drummer's boyf_ : again: wtf 

_Julie_ : do you have like 

_Julie_ : a list where you wrote that down 

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : omg I hope they do 

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : i wanna be able to emotionally manipulate Reggie based on his flannels 

_Julie_ : evil 

_Drummer's boyf_ : so I guess we talk to him when we spot that flannel? 

_Drummer_ : yeah that's like our best shot at getting him to talk 

_Julie_ : you guys are ridiculous 

_Guitarist_ : 😐

_Julie_ : 😘

_Julie_ : no but guys for real, I'm really worried about Reggie and I want him to be okay 

_Drummer's boyf_ : we are too Julie, but everything's gonna be okay 💞

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : i guess that means we're gonna stage an intervention 

_Drummer_ : nice we haven't had one in a while 

_Guitarist_ : exciting 

_Guitarist_ : :( I'm worried 

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : everything's gonna be okay guys 

_Flynn❣️🤪_ : im sure 

_I ain't ever seen 6 pretty best friends 👀_

_Bassist_ : hey so 

_Bassist_ : if I microwave a frozen pizza long enough do you think it'll work 

_Bassist_ : bc I don't trust our oven 

_Bassist_ : guys???? 

_Bassist_ : guys

_Bassist_ : I see you all being online!!!! 

_Bassist_ : :(

_Bassist_ : yall are so fake

-

Ray likes to think he's a pretty observant person. 

Like how he notices every time Carlos tries to hide a broken vase from him, or when Julie has a bad day and needs some comfort food or when both of them try to hide the fact that they would much rather eat Tía Victoria's food than his spaghetti from the evening before. And he definitely notices when Victoria judges his cooking. 

His excellent observation skills extended to Julie's friends once they started to invade his house. It started off with Flynn, who, by all means, was an open book and never really hid her feelings in front of Ray. But while Flynn turned into family, Ray was never able to get a good read on Carrie and when she stopped showing up at all, Ray made some of Julie's favourite food (or at least tried to) and didn't ask any further questions. Well, and then came the boys. 

Luke, Alex and Reggie had always been a force to be reckoned with from the moment they first stepped a foot into the house. Ray doesn't quite remember agreeing to let three wild teenage boys run rampage in his garage but hey, anything to make his daughter happy. It took some getting used to, but he now knows to cook dinner for three more people almost every night.

Luke is particularly easy to read, the boy wears his heart on his sleeve and is as earnest and as sweet as they come, but it's Ray's duty as a father to give him a hard time because it's also painfully obvious that he's head over heels in love with his daughter. Like he said, easy to read. 

Alex was a bit harder to figure out. The boy wasn't quite as loud and rambunctious as the other two in the beginning and nervousness was always radiating off of him. Ray doesn't quite know how he did it but once he showed Alex he was always welcome and he didn't actually mean it when he said that they were over too much, he started opening up just as much as Luke. He liked talking to the boy, he was smart and kind and more importantly, not in love with his daughter. So he likes Alex.

Now Reggie, Reggie was complicated and the reason Ray was starting to doubt his perfect observation skills. The bassist seemed to be just as open about his feelings as Luke or Flynn but there was something there Ray just couldn't quite place. He talked to Ray a lot and the boy was nice enough to him but there was a distrust, a wariness in his eyes that set Ray on edge. Reggie was always smiling, always goofy, always up for a joke and Carlos had already declared them best friends but something was off, he just didn't know what. 

(Sometimes Ray fears the boy is afraid of him.) 

The meltdown Reggie had in his kitchen also didn't help to ease his worries. Not once did one of his children (and yes, also Julie's friends by extension) cry because they broke something or flinch away from him because he raised his hand. 

Reggie's wariness around him, the bruises he sports so frequently, the way Julie asks him for extra sandwiches because she knows Reggie won't eat otherwise, his extreme reaction the other day, all of it has implications that Ray doesn't really want to think about. He tries to quiz Julie about Reggie's home life but she admits she doesn't know much. Reggie's on his own a lot, his parents fight, that's all.

Ray doesn't like it one bit but he doesn't know how to help. All he can do is make extra sandwiches and offer a place to stay and do his damn best to make Reggie feel safe. 

He wishes he could do more. 

(Sometimes he thinks he might as well adopt Flynn and the boys, he feels like he's the responsible adult for all of them already.) 

His chance to _do more_ comes when Julie knocks on his door at around one in the morning.

"Dad?" Her voice sounds hesitant, scared as she pokes her head through his bedroom door. "Are you awake?" 

Well, he was definitely asleep but the terrified voice of his daughter wakes him up pretty quickly. He stumbles out of bed, Julie's big eyes following him until he stands in front of her, hands on her shoulders. 

"What is it? Are you okay?" 

"Mrs. Patterson called", she says, voice shaky. "She wants to talk to you." 

She holds out her phone for him and Ray takes it. The screen reads _Guitarist_. There's a sinking feeling in his stomach, nothing good can come from one of his daughter's friend's parents calling. 

He gently leads Julie over to the bed, making her sit down. He puts the phone to his ear. 

"Hello?" 

" _Ray? This is Emily, I'm so sorry to bother you so late._ "

"It's okay", he says, sitting down next to Julie who keeps sending him worried glances. "Did something happen? Is Luke okay?" 

" _Luke's fine. It's- it's Reggie._ " 

Ray's blood runs cold and he still feels Julie's eyes on him. "What happened?" 

Emily sighs. " _The neighbours called the police on the Peters' house tonight. I don't know all the details, they seemed to be fighting and it must've gotten loud._ " 

Ray knows that Reggie's parents were prone to fighting but the police getting involved? God, the poor boy. 

" _Reggie had some kind of head injury, he was pretty out of it. Reggie somehow managed to make Alex his emergency contact, so he and his sister are here, too._ " 

"Here? Where's here?" 

" _Hospital. Parkview Community. Luke and Alex said Julie would want to know but I felt it was best to let you know first", she pauses. "This is really serious, Reggie probably won't be able to stay with his parents anymore. But he trusts you. More than me or Mitch._ " 

Ray really hates being right. 

"Thank you, Emily. We're on our way." 

" _All right, be safe._ " 

He hangs up, hands the phone back to Julie wordlessly. He's not sure how to explain this whole situation and he dreads what's still to come. 

"It's Reggie, isn't it?", Julie asks and really, she's always been much more observant than he is. "We thought it was getting bad again at his home but he just _wouldn't_ talk to us! We really tried dad, we were so worried and I just want him to be okay-" 

"Everything's going to be okay", Ray says and he doesn't know if he's trying to convince himself or Julie. Probably both. 

"He's at the hospital", he carries on and tries to ignore Julie's little worried gasp. "We're gonna go there, meet with the others and then we're going to sort everything out, okay?" 

Julie nods, her face pinched with worry and tears in her eyes. "Okay." 

Ray moves to hug her and Julie clutches at his shirt like her life depends on him. It reminds him terribly of Reggie hugging him after he broke the mug and Ray curses the universe. He just wants his kids to be okay, goddammit. He just wants them to be okay and happy and safe. So he hugs Julie a little tighter. 

Go to the hospital, talk to Reggie, make sure he's okay, figure out what's going on with his parents, take him home and make him hot chocolate. 

Easy. 

Easy. They can do this. 

"Let's get dressed, okay?", he whispers into Julie's hair. "I'll call Tía and she'll watch Carlos. We'll drive to the hospital and make sure he's okay." 

Julie nods again, pulls away and wipes her the few tears away that were threatening to escape. His daughter is so strong. 

Tía Victoria is teary eyed and in her pyjamas when she comes over. She squeezes Ray's shoulder and tells him to take care of their boys. He promises her he will. 

They're in the car in record time, speeding towards the hospital and Ray keeps repeating his plan in his head out of fear he's going to lose it if he doesn't. 

_Go to the hospital, talk to Reggie, make sure he's okay, figure out what's going on with his parents, take him home and make him hot chocolate_. 

They can do this. They can do this. 

His mantra proves useless once they step into the waiting area of the hospital, filled with families waiting for their own. He spots Alex's blonde mop of hair and gently pushes Julie forward. Luke runs up to her once he spots them and gathers her into his arms. Ray doesn't even have it in him to play overprotective dad, that's how overwhelmed he feels right now. 

"Thanks for coming", Emily says from where she's sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. She's sitting next to Alex and his older sister (Maxine?). The drummer is sitting with his head hung low and he doesn't seem to have even noticed that Ray and Julie arrived. Ray can't blame him, he can't even imagine what is going through his head right now. Luke is still hugging Julie and Alex's sister is busy trying to silently comfort her brother, so he sits himself down next to Emily. 

"What happened?" 

Emily rakes her hands through her hair and Ray wonders how long they've been here already. 

"Alex called Luke and told him they're on the way to the hospital because Reggie got injured", she says. "Neighbours called the police on the Peters because they seemed to be fighting pretty loudly and found Reggie with some really suspect injuries." 

Ray breathes in sharply and the anger on Emily's face says it all. He's never met the Peters but he'd really like to right now. He has some words for them. 

"We were going to handle it ourselves", Maxine chimes in, her hand still stroking her brother's back. "But I'm barely twenty-one and I couldn't get my parents to come-" 

"It's okay", Ray interrupts because he absolutely cannot have this girl blaming herself for this. "We're here now, we've got this." 

Really, how many more times is he going to try and convince himself. 

Maxine nods at him in gratitude and Alex finally looks up. His eyes are red and puffy but Ray decides not to comment. As soon as the adoption papers for Reggie are signed he'll get the same for Alex and his sister. 

Wow, okay. He doesn't know where the adoption thoughts are coming from but he's sure Julie's gonna love this. 

"What are we going to do?", Alex croaks. "We can't let him go home. We can't. They're going to hurt him again, we can't let him go with them again. We can't do that to Reggie." 

"Hey." 

_Speak of the devil._

Reggie stands in front of them, flanked by a nurse and a police officer. There's a new and nasty bruise on his face, a bandage peeking out from under his disheveled hair, his leg still in a cast. Ray feels his blood boil. No way is this boy going home to his parents anymore. 

Julie always jokes around that he's more of a dad to her friends than their actual parents. He might just make that reality. He finds that he doesn't mind that much, their house is big enough. And look at that, he's already decorating the guest room for Reggie in his mind. 

Before he knows it he's upright, clutching the boy to his chest. Reggie is sobbing now and Ray's heart is breaking. He feels Julie plaster herself to their side and looks up to find Luke has wrapped himself around Reggie from behind, his head resting on his shoulder. Alex joins the hug from the other side, pressing his forehead into Reggie's shoulder. Ray holds on tighter. 

If only Rose could see them now.

-

_I ain't ever seen 6 pretty best friends 👀_

_Julie🌸_ : okay so guys we're shopping Bc Reggie needs lots of stuff 

_Julie🌸_ : and we found this sick jacket but Reggie says he won't get it bc he says it doesn't fit him 

_Julie🌸_ : but it looks fucking amazing please tell him 

_Julie🌸 sent a picture_

_Flynn🔥_ : okay first of all you went shopping without me???? I'm hurt 

_Flynn🔥_ : second of all: is that a leather jacket I see 👀 

_Alex🥁_ : GET THE JACKET 

_Luke🌭_ : GET THE JACKET 

_Willie👽_ : GET THE JACKET 

_Reggie_ : im not sure you guys :( 

_Reggie_ : plus it's like so expensive 

_Alex🥁_ : bro do you trust me 

_Reggie_ : ofc bro 

_Alex🥁_ : get the goddamn jacket 

_Luke🌭_ : if you don't get it yourself Imma get it for you 

_Julie🌸_ : see Reggie!!!!! 

_Willie👽_ : luke and I will steal it for you 😎

_Flynn🔥_ : yall are a bunch of criminals 

_Willie👽_ : be gay do crime 

_Flynn🔥_ : okay valid 

_Reggie_ : okay okay 

_Reggie_ : im getting it 🤠

_Julie🌸_ : hell yeah 

-

"Reggie, how did you kill a cactus? You've been here for literally three days?" 

Reggie turns around, cradling the dead cactus in his hands and he looks absolutely devastated. "I don't know, it just kinda dropped dead?" 

"You really are something else, dude", Julie laughs and Reggie sadly puts the cactus back on the shelf. There's still bruises on his face and his ankle hasn't healed yet and the head injury is still covered with a bandage. But Julie thinks it looks like a weight has been lifted off him, he seems lighter, happier somehow.

He smiles and it's infectious. She plops down next to him on the bed and looks around the room. It's so unbelievably _Reggie_ with all the obscure band posters, pictures of them on the walls and all the country albums stuffed into the shelves. It's perfect and she's so glad he's here. 

"You ready for everyone to come over?", Julie asks and bumps her shoulder to Reggie's. 

"Absolutely", he grins and Julie's heart is so full. "Can't wait for them to see what we've done with the room." 

"They're gonna love it, Reg", she says and she knows they will. They all love Reggie being out of that house. 

"Also don't tell Luke that Ms. Paul said I don't have to write that essay anymore. He's gonna be so angry." 

"Your secret is safe with me", she says and ruffles his hair which earns her a playful shove. She laughs as Reggie desperately tries to fix his hair but they both know there's no saving it. 

They sit in companionable silence for a bit until Reggie suddenly grips her hand. She looks up and his face is so sincere when he says "Thank you. Thank you so much." 

And Julie hugs him tight, vows to never let him go. "You don't need to thank me, ya big goof." 

Reggie chuckles against her shoulder when a voice says "Hey, can I get in on that hug?" 

Alex envelopes them both before they can answer and suddenly there's Luke, gripping onto them like a lifeline and Willie's laugh is warm as he rests his head on Julie's. 

"Guys, this is the cutest shit I've ever seen", Flynn comments as she snaps a picture but Julie gestures for her to get in there too and Flynn happily obliges, crashing into them and sending them flying onto the bed in a big cuddle pile. 

They all laugh and Julie can't believe she's that lucky. That she gets to call this ragtag bunch of human disasters her family. Gosh, she loves them so much. 

Reggie looks up and they lock eyes. He smiles and Julie thinks that for the first time in a long while, he looks truly happy. 

But then Luke's pointy elbow hits her ribs and Flynn screeches that someone pulled her hair and Alex accidently kicks his boyfriend in the crotch and her dad's calling them down for dinner and promising hot chocolate. 

And Julie never wants this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!  
> I'm unsure if I should post this on my Tumblr, but feel free to stop by, I'm under the same name 👀


End file.
